It is common for people participating in sports to carry a drink or water bottle with them to help them to cool down and to rehydrate after exertion. Drinking bottles usually have a dispensing cap that provides a stream of water to a user when required. A user will normally drink either directly from the bottle or will pour the contents into a cup or similar. A user may also pour the contents of the bottle over their head or clothing to help cool them down and refresh them. When a user pours a stream of water over themselves, this tends to be inaccurate enough to soak certain areas while leaving others dry, and to cause a lot of spillage and mess on an around the user. This may not be an issue for sports participants where mess and spillage are not a concern, but it not ideal for people who may wish to cool down by dispensing fluids in a more controlled manner that does not completely soak the targeted area, and who may wish to lightly moisten a certain targeted area only.